


Alas, poor Yorick!

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Long before Roman and Logan began dating, Roman made something for Logan. Logan still has it.





	Alas, poor Yorick!

“Do you have a pencil sharpener, love?”

Logan blinked, pulling his eyes away from the textbook in front of him with an effort, planetary orbits still circling through his mind. “Do I…what?”

“I asked if you had a pencil sharpener.” Roman grinned from where he was leaning indolently against the door frame, filling the entrance of Logan’s dorm room and looking much too aesthetically pleasing for Logan’s peace of mind. “Don’t worry, it’s for homework. I’ve got a piece due tomorrow and Patton’s somehow jammed my good one.”

Logan smiled wryly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and closing his astronomy book. Patton  _was_ something of a natural disaster, though he did at least always replace or repair the things that seemed to spontaneously fall apart in his presence. “I think so. I’ll check my desk.”

Roman glanced over to it, rolling his eyes at the clean surface. “I don’t know why you pretend to be all tidy. The second someone opens your closet they’ll find out the truth.”

“What stays in and comes out of my closet is no one else’s business,” Logan replied, crossing to his desk and tugging open the bottom drawer. Roman had a point, though, he had to concede. The desk might be clear, but only because everything that should’ve been atop it was jumbled together before him.

He sighed, taking up random objects and setting them aside, exasperation going through him as he unearthed the pair of prescription sunglasses he’d given up on finding and finally replaced just a week ago.  _Of course_.

But at last he straightened triumphantly, pencil sharpener in hand. “Got it!” He turned to Roman, only to find his boyfriend staring transfixed at something on the desk. “Ro?”

Roman reached out, picking up a slightly lopsided and oddly sized clay skull from the desk. “You…you  _kept_  this?”

Logan face grew hot. “I…um…” 

What could he say? Sure, they were dating now, but Roman had only made the skull for him their first semester of college because of Patton. Logan had told his twin it wasn’t necessary, but Patton had insisted, saying Roman was double majoring in art and theatre, he could not only make it, he’d understand how important props were and if Logan  _had_  to do a performance for his literature class, wouldn’t it be better to look at a fake skull than the audience?

Logan had reluctantly agreed, sure that Patton was bullying Roman–cool, gorgeous, talented, popular, amazing Roman (it was possible he’d already been infatuated)–into helping his dorky twin brother. But Roman had agreed and presented the thing to Logan in time for the presentation.

That Logan had kept it with him for the next two and a half years was probably ridiculously sentimental, especially considering that Roman had given him many things since. Things better made–he’d confessed the skull was his first time using clay–things more polished.

But it…it was the  _first_ , and Logan couldn’t find the words to explain why that meant so much.

Roman turned the skull over and over in his hands. “God, this is  _really_  bad. I can’t believe I–Lo, if you want a decent Yorick, I’ll make you one and you can toss th–”

“No!” The protest burst out of Logan’s mouth before he could stop it, his hand shooting forward as if to grab the skull from Roman’s hands, to protect it. His flush deepened when Roman looked up at him and he dropped his hand and his gaze. “No,” he said again, softly, struggling to put the roiling in his gut and mind into words. “I…it’s not that it’s Yorick, Roman. It’s…it’s that it was…was the first…that you made it for…that it was for  _me_.”

Logan was certain the words were incoherent, didn’t convey his meaning at all. That he’d once again failed to express himself, to be  _understood_.

But, as Roman’s breath caught in an audible gasp, as Roman gently set the skull down and gathered Logan in his arms, as Logan looked up into his boyfriend’s shining eyes, he decided maybe he’d been wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [creative-robot](https://writing-thuri.tumblr.com/post/173172326874/roman-once-made-logan-a-skull-out-of-clay-so-logan):  
> Roman once made Logan a skull out of clay so Logan would have a prop to do his ‘Shakespeare Shenanigans’ with, it was the first skull he’d ever tried to make so it wasn’t very accurate or (in Romans opinion) very good.
> 
> Roman thinks Logan eventually got rid of it.
> 
> Logan still has it


End file.
